Elsa
Queen Elsa is one of the main characters in the movie Frozen. She is the oldest in the family and is the future Queen of Arendelle . Bio Elsa was born with magical powers that made her able to control snow and wind. When she and Princess Ana were little they played together often. Then one day Elsa was using her powers to make the floor ice to skate on and mounds of snow to jump on. Ana leapt across each one as Elsa kept making more snow piles, when suddenly she slipped and Anna jumped, expecting another one to appear. But instead she was heading for the ground full speed. Elsa looked up from her position on the floor and quickly shot a blast of snow towards her sister. But it went for her head instead of the floor. Ana then collasped on the ground. After Ana was taken to the trolls to be cured, they warned the King and Queen that if a snowblast ever hit her heart, she would surely die. They locked Elsa up in fear that she would not only destroy Ana and themselves, but Arendelle aswell. The castle doors were always shut up tightly because of the incident, and would never be opened again for years. After Elsa grew up into a young woman she was ready for coronation. She was very worried and was scared that the townspeople would see her powers and run away. When she needed to hold the special items in her hand to complete coronation she quickly took off her gloves and held it for a few seconds until the ice began to creep onto the golden object. She put them back down and announced the start of the ball. In the middle of the ball, Elsa was interrupted by Ana about her engagement to Hans. Elsa tried to reason with the both of them about getting married so fast and refused to let them wed. Ana would not accept that Elsa would not let them live in the castle after the marriage and she kept trying to persuade Elsa to allow them to marry. Elsa was pushed over the edge and walked towards the door before she turned around and shot icecicles out of the ballroom floor. Everybody gasped and Elsa stood there, frightended. Elsa continues to un-knowingly freeze over the town while she runs away to the moutains. She there sings "Let it go" By Indina Menzel (video above) She is shown making her Ice Castle and changing her outfit from her normal Queen outfit to an icy-blue gown. When Ana comes climbs up the mountain with Kristoff and Olaf she tells her she's not going to come back and be Queen. When Ana says that Elsa had frozen the town, Elsa is stressed and replies saying she cannot melt the ice and snow. Ana tries to convince there is someway she can, but she does not want to listen and sends a snow monster after the trio after accidently blasting snow into Ana's heart. The Duke of Weselton's Thugs come after Elsa and capture her. They put her in a small rooms with specially made hand cuffs. Hans tricks Elsa into thinking he will try to help her get out, but instead he leaves her. She eventually escapes when she freezes the hand cuffs. When Ana is running to the castle (nearly completely frozen from the effects of the snow blast) she see Hans about to kill Elsa with a sword. She swoops in and kneels down to stop the sword and she freezes solid. This stops the sword from causing any damage to either of the girls. In the end, but of the girls forgive each other and send the men who tried to kill Elsa back to where they came from. Arendelle is un-frozen and summer is back. Powers *'Wind Control'- As seen during many parts of the movie, Elsa can push air in any direction she wants to cause different effects. *'Ice/Snow- '''As seen when she made the ice castle and froze Arendelle. She may also control snow, although it is not official. *'Immune to cold- '''This is only assumed because when Elsa was out on the snowy mountain tops, she had no gloves, hats, etc. And she did not once complain about being cold. Appearance Elsa's hair is white along with icy blue eyes. '''Young Elsa- '''She wore her hair in her traditional braid with a blue headband, light blue dress to her ankles with dark blue patterns on the hem, sleeves and chest, a maroon sash and blue ballet flats. '''Adult Queen Elsa- '''She wears a similar blue dress to the one when she was litttle with a black top covering her neck, arms and a bit of her chest. Her hair is in a braid rapped around her head and a small golden tiara on top. There are teal and purple jewlery accents on the hem and chest. There are golden bands across here waist and chest . She also was wearing black tights with small brown shoes. '''Snow Queen Elsa- '''Her hair fell into a messy braid on the back of her head. Her dress seems to have a light blue gradient effect with a spilt up to her thigh in the middle of the gown. She created a long flowing cape with snowflake designs. Lastly, she has white high heels to finish the look. Trivia *During animation process, Elsa was made with 420,000 hairs on her head. The average human has 100,000. Rupunzle from the movie Tangled only had 27,000. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Related Category:Protagonist